Plastic bags are made available to consumers from a variety of sources. Supermarkets commonly provide groceries in plastic bags with handles. Department and variety stores often provide sundry products in plain bags of many different sizes. Custom-sized bags are generally used in refuse receptacles, but it would be desirable to use the various bags given to consumers from various sources, as well as custom bags. Moreover, it would be advantageous if the trash receptacle could itself serve a second function.
It is consequently one object of the invention to provide a refuse receptacle capable of receiving a wide-range of bags and maintaining the bags in a proper open state for receipt of trash despite variations in the exact configuration of the bags.
Another object of the present invention in another aspect thereof to permit such a receptacle to function incidentally as a footstool.